Total Drama Pokemon
by SmartSlowpoke
Summary: Welcome to a game show about Pokemon competing against each other for a grand prize of 100,000 poke! With hosts Azelf and Mespirit these campers will go through trail after trail in a no holds bar competition.


**Hey SmartSlowpoke Here back with a new TPI! Here 36 pokemon will compete against each other. There will be romance,drama and so much pain. Now on to the Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama **

**P.S. I'm am a bit younger so the contestants will be 12 to 14 okay.**

* * *

><p><em>Static~Static~Static<em>

"Hello PokeWorld!",a small creature suddenly appeared in front of the camera. His body was light-faded blue color and he had two tails. His eyes were a gold color and on his head was a darker blue crest with a red ruby on it.

"My name is Azelf and welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Pokemon. Here 36 pokemon,two from each type will compete against each other in a summer battle to win 100,000 Poke!"

"Azelf I believe you forgot to introduce me!"shouted a voice off screen. Another creature floated up to Azelf and began speaking. She was nearly identical to him except she had a pink dread-like crest. "Hello my name is Mespirit. I will be co-hosting along with Azelf.

"Correct now to further explain to competition." Azelf began floating away.

"Here the 36 campers will be divided into two teams and compete in challenges every week. The losing team will be forced to attend a bonfire ceremony were they must vote one of their out of the game. Now because we expect more seasons after this one the contestants will be a bit younger. They will range from 12 to 14. Now unlike other shows we will not make our campers suffer. The cabins are up to code and we have passed the mandatory health inspection. Okay! Now,without further delay,let's head to the docks and meet the contestants."

In a flash they were standing on a wooden dock,over looking a clear blue ocean. "Okay now it only makes sense that the first camper to arrive would be from the Sinnoh region. Look here she comes on her Lapras.''

As he said that a Lapras approached them carrying the first competitor. She was a small brown rabbit with one bent ear. She had yellow fluff on both ears and around her waist. As she hopped off the Transport pokemon she began to speak.

"Hi! My name is Buneary,nice to be here."she said holding out her paw. As Azelf bent down to shake her paw he noticed it glow faintly. Before he knew what happened he was punched to the ground.

"Haha! Another Stunky take out by Agent Buneary! Viva la Revolution!"she screamed out as she bounced to the end of the dock.

Azelf had recovered and stared at Mespirit who just shrugged. "Hey every show needs a crazy,yet lovable,secondary character. Anyway here comes the next camper."

Another Lapras swam by dropping off a second girl. She was a green humanoid with multiple spikes on her head. In place of hands were roses.

"Name's Roselia. Hope I meet some nice friends."

"Okay wait over there with the rabbit''said Azelf as he saw the third camper. Unlike the first two he swam towards the dock. He was a white seal pokemon with a small horn on his head. He stopped swimming when he saw he couldn't climb up onto the dock.

"Um,Seel need any help."

"Ya. I think I need help."said the creature named Seel. Mespirit nodded and in a flash Seel was in between Buneary and Roselia.

"Okay you know I don't think I can stand seeing 33 more individual Lapras. Mespirit call Kyogre and tell him that I'm calling in the solid he owes me."ordered Azelf. Within several seconds a gigantic sea beast leaped out of the water with ten pokemon clinging on to anything they could. Azelf quickly created a protective shield to keep the five of them from getting wet.

After Kyogre dumped the pokemon he dove back into the water.

"Alright welcome to island! Meet Larvitar,Amaura,Phantump,Bagon,Kirlia,Surskit,Eevee,Dedenne,Chingling and Mawile."

"Do you know how dangerous that was!",screamed Chingling,"We could have broken our necks or gotten sea sick or drowned, or died!"

"Don't mind her. At the meeting point she would not shut up about the 'dangers of a rock type traveling across the ocean'."said an obviously annoyed Larvitar.

"Well you all got here safe so just go stand with the three who got here before you.''said Azelf not paying attention to Chingling's comment.

Kyogre resurfaced with six more campers. The first to jump off was an orange monkey. He had a blue mask and the tip of his tail was on fire. After him was another monkey. He had a dark red tuft of fur on his head. With him was a small plant bulb with yellow eyes. After she jumped off was another girl. She was a white squirrel with yellow cheek pouches. As she hopped on the dock a small red fox followed. The last was a blue serpent with white wings on her head.

"Now everyone say hello to Monferno,Pansear,Petilil,Pachirisu,Vulpix and Dratini."

"Hey now if I catch anyone of you guys looking at Petilil I will burn you alive."shouted Pansear effectively scaring most guys._  
><em>

"Pansear you promised you would be cool."scolded Petilil.

"Don't care! Your my little sister and its my job to keep you safe." The two continued arguing until Azelf came up and shouted.

"Hey! I have a show to host so shut up and stand with the others."

Kyogre appeared for the third time this time with 7 pokemon on his back.

"Okay so Pawniard,Marill,Solosis,Nuzleaf,Purrloin,Frillish go stand with the rest of the campers."said Azelf.

The group obeyed and the final ten arrived on Kyogre much to Azelf's pleasure.

"Finally! Say hello to Shuppet,Kriketot,Luxio,Mienfoo,Gabite,Glygar,Sneasel,Rufflet,Swablu,and Corsola."

"Okay now that you are all here time for the tour. Follow me."said Azelf.

"Now you lucky campers have the chance to win a grand prize of 100,000 poke. You will compete against each other over the course of several weeks. Here are the cabins."said Azelf pointing towards four identical cabins at the foot of the hill.

"Now,the boys and girls will be separated due to legal reasons. Now follow me to the mess hall."

After a couple of minutes the campers arrived at a large log building. inside were two large tables.

"Here Mespirit will provide you with all your meals. Don't worry Mespirit is an excellent cook. We can't starve you so the meals will be eatable."

"Okay so between challenges you will be allowed in a the Recreation Center. There is a Ping-Pong Table,Foosball,a library,a music hall and more."

"Okay before we send you to your cabins we have to assign you your cabins. So as of now Buneary,Kriketot,Kirlia,Shuppet,Seel,Petilil,Monferno,Sneasle,Chingling,Vulpix,Luxio,Purrloin,Pawniard,Gabite,Ekans,Larvitar and Swablu will be known as...The Crystal Keldeos!"declared Azelf.

"That means the rest of you,Eevee,Surskit,Dedenne,Frillish,Marill,Phantump,Mienfoo,Dratini,Solosis,Corsola,Pansear,Pachirisu,Nuzleaf,Mawile,Glygar,Roselia,Amaura and Rufflet will henceforth be known as...The Golden Genesect!"

"Okay all of you head to your cabins and get settled. As for you audience,I'm Azelf and all see you next time on Total...Drama...POKEMON!

_static~static_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few Done!<em> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the re-done version of my first story. Review and that will really motivate me to make more chapters. **

**I don's have much to say so this is bye.**

**SmartSlowpoke signing off!**


End file.
